Reflection
by nsm6
Summary: Another quick oneshot songfic about Fate. Hmmm I guess it would be about how Fate was before she met Nanoha? I don't know. Haha


Another songfic, Song: Reflection from Mulan. I suppose some people could take this as the prequel to I won't say I'm in love fanfic. It could work.

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN nor do I own the song.

**Reflection**

Fate stares at the mirror. Memories flash in her mind. A little blonde girl playing happily with a dark haired woman. The little girl teasing a kitten while the dark haired woman watches in the background. The two huddling under a tree to keep from getting wet in a downpour. "Mother." A whisper was heard._  
><em>

_Look at me__  
><em>_You may think you see__  
><em>_Who I really am__  
><em>_But you'll never know me_

"Alicia! Alicia! Where are you? My daughter! Where are you?" A woman's voice was heard, frantically screaming. The dark haired woman runs around the house, opening and slamming the_  
><em>doors when she couldn't find the person she was looking for.

"Alicia, come out. Mommy's looking for you. Stop hiding." The woman crones before she slowly collapses to her knees, crying.

Fate sighs and puts on a forced smile. She walks out of the bathroom. "Mother, I'm here. Here I am. Stop crying. Alicia's here." Fate says with forced cheerfulness.

"Oh, Alicia!" Her mother lunges towards Fate. "Don't hide from me every again. Mommy was so scared." An arrow struck Fate with every word. She knows that these words aren't being said to her but to Precia's real daughter, Alicia and that Precia wouldn't give a damn about Fate.

You see, Alicia, Precia's daughter, had died in a terrible accident. Fraught with despair, Precia had created a clone of Alicia. While the clone had the same memories as Alicia had, it was not the exact clone of her, therefore, the clone was defective in Precia's eyes. Precia soon grew crazy in her search and obsession to revive Alicia.

On occasions, Precia would mistake Fate for Alicia in her instable state. Crying and clutching Fate, Precia would cling to Fate and act as if Fate was Alicia. Just as soon as she reverts to that state, she returns just as quickly. She is also quick to whip and beat Fate for not becoming Alicia.

"Y-ou're not Alica." Precia's voice broke Fate out of her trance. "You scum. Dirtying my beautiful image of Alicia. You don't deserve to have her face. If only you were perfect!" Precia reaches for her handy whip

_Every day__  
><em>_It's as if I play a part__  
><em>_Now I see__  
><em>_If I wear a mask__  
><em>_I can fool the world__  
><em>_But I cannot fool my heart_

How long has it been since she showed her true self? It must have been really long since then. Will she ever be able to show her true self again? Oh how she longed for freedom! Freedom to do as she pleases; freedom to at least give her own name when people ask for her name. Will that time ever come? Oh Alicia, if you hadn't died! If you had lived, I wouldn't have been born and wouldn't have to suffer such pain.

_Who is that girl I see__  
><em>_Staring straight back at me?__  
><em>_When will my reflection show__  
><em>_Who I am inside?__  
><em>

The pain eventually stopped. Neighbors had heard the screams and finally called the police. When the police arrived, they were horrified at the sight. There Fate hung, broken and fragile, on the wall, whip lines covering her body. Her clothes were nearly nonexistent after being whipped. Bloody gashes covered her gaunt body. One of the officers ran out to lose his lunch in the bushes. A teal-haired woman walked forward hesitantly, fearing it was too late. From out of nowhere, Precia appeared.

"So you're here for this scum. Good take her. Get her out of my sight. She is of no use to me." Precia said with a wave of her hand.

Lindy, the teal-haired officer, was shocked out of her stupor by the words. "You're under arrest for domestic violence, assault, and battery. Get down on the ground with your hands behind your head!" Lindy shouted, pointing her gun at Precia. "Pff, her? Domestic violence? She's just a clone! She's my property! I can do whatever I want with my property. Now that she's useless. I'm getting the police to take out the trash."

Each word struck Fate with a strength stronger than Precia's whips. Slowly, her mind began to crack.

Crick. Crack.

At the word, trash, Fate's mind had completely broke. No longer wanted by her mother, her beloved and kind mother of her memories. Was there anything left to do now? Now that she was rejected and thrown away? Fate slowly fell into the darkness and everything faded out.

_I am now__  
><em>_In a world where I__  
><em>_Have to hide my heart__  
><em>_And what I believe in__  
><em>_But somehow__  
><em>_I will show the world__  
><em>_What's inside my heart__  
><em>_And be loved for who I am__  
><em>

Fate became a doll. No longer having any kind of will. If it weren't for Lindy adopting and taking care of her, Fate would have died long time ago. Eating, sleeping, washing. Everything was done mechanically. She did as she was commanded. Nothing more, nothing less. Was this what mother wanted? A true robot to do her every bidding?

_Who is that girl I see__  
><em>_Staring straight back at me?__  
><em>_Why is my reflection__  
><em>_Someone I don't know?__  
><em>_Must I pretend that I'm__  
><em>_Someone else for all time?__  
><em>_When will my reflection show__  
><em>_Who I am inside?__  
><em>

Blank and dull red eyes stared back at a girl in the mirror. Is this how she lives her life now? An empty shell? A husk of her past self? At least her past self was better than what she was now. There was no motivation, however, no motivation, no will to live. There was no longer a purpose to her life. She still goes by the name Alicia. There was no point, no need, to change it.

_There's a heart that must be__  
><em>_Free to fly__  
><em>_That burns with a need to know__  
><em>_The reason why__  
><em>

A flash of brown ponytail passes by. Dull red eyes follow it curiously. The ponytail is mysteriously placed off center. It seemed to attract the crimson eyes. Not noticing where she was going, Fate walked down an alley. Two unruly, smelly men walked up to her.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. Wanna go and have some "fun?" I'll show you a good time." One guy stated as he stared lecherously at her while the other man's hand was migrating south.

Before the two men could touch Fate, a trashcan flew out of nowhere and knocked them down. A brown blur ran past them and grabbed Fate's hand and dragged her away.

They stopped after a short distance. Fate was calmly standing there while the ponytailed girl kneeled there gasping.

"Haa haa. Mou why aren't you breathless? We just ran for fifteen minutes straight." A bright but breathless voice sounded out. It was a beautiful voice. A voice of angels. The girl slowly lifted her head.

_Why must we all conceal__  
><em>_What we think, how we feel?__  
><em>_Must there be a secret me__  
><em>_I'm forced to hide?__  
><em>_I won't pretend that I'm__  
><em>_Someone else for all time__  
><em>_When will my reflection show__  
><em>_Who I am inside?__  
><em>_When will my reflection show__  
><em>_Who I am inside?_

Crimson eyes meet sapphire ones. The sapphire eyes seemed to stare beyond the façade Fate had built, into Fate's true self. Is she the one that will finally rip off Fate's mask? Curious blue eyes blink at Fate. Time seemed to slow down and stop.

"Hello, my name is Nanoha Takamachi. What's yours?" The girl cheerfully asked.

"H-hello, my name is Ali- no my name is Fate T. Harlaown. Nice to meet you." A soft husky voice replied.

Crick. Crack.

The shell is finally starting to crack and this time it was a good thing. It would take some time for Fate to truly be herself but it was a start. All she needed by a catalyst to help her and she had found it in a girl called Nanoha Takamachi.

**The End**

A/N: How is it? Good/bad? Btw how does one edit a chapter? I made some changes to the other chapters but I don't know how to upload or replace the other ones. If anyone knows, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks and R&R. Also corrections on grammar and such are also appreciated since most I mean all of my fanfics are not proofread. Hope that doesn't deter people from reading it. Anyways thanks again and have a good night/day/morning/time. (whichever best suits)


End file.
